


Heckyl's Date with Destiny.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: First Love, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: I Don't Own Any of the names.
Kudos: 3





	Heckyl's Date with Destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Heckyl is about to meet the Girl Of His Dreams.

Heckyl was rubbing his hand on his neck, he was in the men's dressing room behind the Dino Bite Cafe at the Amber Beach Museum, He was relieved that a tattoo wasn't on his neck, he got dressed, and started going to work, Until he looked up and saw a girl sitting at a booth with three other girls, The girl had shoulder length brunette hair, hazel eyes, she was wearing under-wear, pants, bra, shirt, socks, shoes, Heckyl was busy cleaning a table that was a few feet away from the booth, until he was looking at the girl that was talking to the other three girls, until one of the three girl's nudges at the girl that Heckyl was looking at and pointed to Heckyl, until he saw her looking at him, She started smiling at him, he started smiling at her, He went back to work.

Heckyl was still looking at the Girl as he continued working, Until His Shift was done, He went to the Men's Dressing Room, put his Long black coat and left the Dino Bite Cafe, The Next Day Heckyl was walking toward The Dino Bite Cafe, Not Knowing that Someone was walking toward the Cafe too, She was carrying Some books in her arm and was reading another book, Until They Bumped into each-other, The Books fell on the floor. 

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see you", Heckyl said as he knelt down and was helping her picking up the books. 

"Oh, That's all right, I wasn't looking where i was going", The Girl replied as she continued picking the books up. 

Heckyl saw one book that was laying in front of them, he reached for it, until he was shocked when he saw a hand touching his gloved hand, he looked and saw the shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, girl, she was wearing under-wear, bra, pants, shirt, socks, shoes, they continued looking at each-other for over an hour, Until The Girl broke the Silence. 

"I think that's mine", The Girl said as she picked the book up and they both got up from the floor. 

"I think so too, What's your name?", Heckyl asked as he looked at her. 

"My Name is Molly", The Girl answered as she looked at him. 

"Nice to meet you, Molly, I'm Heckyl", Heckyl said as he looked at her.

"Nice to meet you too, Heckyl", Molly replied as she looked at him. 

"Well, I better get ready to go to work", Heckyl said. 

"Oh I better go too, I hope I'll see you again, Heckyl", Molly replied. 

"I hope I'll see you again too, Molly", Heckyl said. 

They started going their separate ways, Until Heckyl's heart started beating faster, He realized that he was falling in love with Molly.

Every Day Heckyl continued thinking about Molly, and wondered if she was thinking about him too.

He wondered if he'll ever see her again.


End file.
